Legolas y Tauriel Vol II
by Denileprincess
Summary: La historia después de Legolas y Tauriel, Legolas abrió los ojos lentamente, suspiro y se giró sobre la cama, se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su esposa que dormía profundamente, suspiro, y miro hacia el balcón de su alcoba, antes de su padre, la habían reconstruido después de la batalla con los enanos. Se filtró la luz del tímido pero implacable amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

Legolas y Tauriel Vol, 2.

_Retomando del final._

_EPILOGO. Tomado del libro de Bilbo._

_En el bosque verde, se levantó un reino que derrumbo las sombras, las alimañas y la maldad antes ahí contenida, su rey era apuesto y su reina era bella, ambos eran justos y nobles, cuentan las leyendas que ella era plebeya y que el Rey desafío reinos y a su propio padre por ella. Que es posible salir de la noche para encontrarse con el resplandor de la verdad, que ella dejo las sombras para regresar a su amado, que el disputo su amor con un príncipe enano, y que un brujo blanco la saco de un hechizo._ _Tres estrellas les obsequiaron 3 herederos, expertos militares y apuestos elfos, todos varones. En su mesa se respira aire de hogar y calidez, cenan frecuentemente con Reyes y reinas de otros lugares como los reyes de Gondor, donde la reina es elfo, la mejor amiga de la Reina Tauriel, los visita un hobbit y un mago. Los reyes reconquistaron el reino del bosque negro hecho pedazos por el ejército enano y lo levantaron de las cenizas. Ahora en su morada sólo se escuchan risas, se respira plenitud._

**8 Años después.**

**Capítulo 1. "El mundo ha cambiado"**

I amar prestar aen

"El mundo ha cambiado"

Han mathon ne nen

"Lo siento en el agua"

Han mathon ne chae

"Lo siento en la tierra"

A han noston ned ´wilith

"Lo huelo en el aire"

EN EL BOSQUE VERDE.

Legolas abrió los ojos lentamente, suspiro y se giró sobre la cama, se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su esposa que dormía profundamente, suspiro, y miro hacia el balcón de su alcoba, antes de su padre, la habían reconstruido después de la batalla con los enanos. Se filtró la luz del incipiente amanecer.

- Tauriel estas en mi cama, eres mi reina, somos uno mismo unidos por la luz, nada volverá a separarnos nunca.- pensaba mientras la observaba. De nuevo suspiro lleno de paz.

Tauriel seguía dormida, respirando con tranquilidad. El tomo entre sus dedos uno de sus largos mechones rojos, jugueteaba con el, hasta que lo acercó a su nariz y aspiro su aroma como si contuviera un perfume mágico.

Tauriel abrió los ojos, lentamente.

Legolas se inclinó sobre ella, beso sus labios, varias veces y en cada beso una declaración...- Mi reina, -mi estrella blanca, -mi luz, -mía, Tauriel respiraba lentamente y sonreía. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y le dio un profundo, largo y apasionado beso, Legolas la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, Correspondiendo al beso, perdido en instantes de amor entre sus sábanas de seda.

- Otro día maravilloso- Dijo Tauriel mirando al balcón.

- Otro día de paz-

- Un día más sin tu Padre.-

- Como dije, de paz...el sabe donde estamos Tauriel-

- Su orgullo aún es muy grande-

- La derrota tiene un sabor muy amargo para los elfos, para el, un Rey de elfos militares... Me sorprende que siga vivo, pero aún vive...lo siento-

- Si aún vive, debería vivir aquí con nosotros Legolas, debería conocer a Athael, Lerien y Mithel...son sus linaje-

- Algún día Tauriel, cuando este listo, no creo aún que la bondad haya llegado al corazón de mi padre.-

Tauriel vio en los ojos de Legolas, añoranza y un poco de tristeza.

Se acercó al balcón y recordó a Thranduil ...un Rey de Hielo. Sintió venir sobre ella una ola enorme de emociones por su antes Rey, protector y ejemplo. Después principal enemigo, responsable de casi haber perdido la cordura y el amor de su hijo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

.

.

.

.

EN LAS MINAS DE MORÍA.

Kili, y su hermano vivían en el reino bajo la montaña, a menudo asistían a Moría el otro gran Reino enano, Kili y su hermano aún eran solteros.

A Kili aún se le notaban en el rostro trastros de tristeza.

Cuando salían a contemplar la luna, comenzaron a notar que la naturaleza de fuera estaba marchita, las flores habían perdido sus colores, el césped se había puesto casi negro.

- Aún la recuerdas? - Le pregunto Fili.

- Andavë enyaluvanyet ( La recordare siempre)

- Algún día la verás de nuevo,-

-Enquentuvalmë/lvë: Volveremos a hablarnos, ella es buena.

- Entonces deja ya la sombra de tu tristeza detrás, regresa a ser el feliz que eras hermano.-

Fili miro al cielo y suspiro al verlo sin estrellas frente a el.

- No puedo-

.

.

.

.

EN RIVENDELL.

Aragorn y Arwen se encontraban de viaje con su pequeño hijo y heredero, Rivendell vivía en paz con el Rey Elrond. Pero había rumores de que el Rey no se encontraba sólo.

.

.

.

.

EN EL BOSQUE VERDE.

Esa noche a Legolas y Tauriel se les anunció su visita.

Tauriel bajo con un vestido color perla, ceñido y suelto sólo al casi tocar el suelo. Tenía aberturas de la rodilla al piso de cada lado, lucia una corona pequeña que estaba hecha de ramas de roble que entretejían esmeraldas, Su cabello más lacio que nunca, sólo sostenido con su corona.

Legolas iba con una túnica larga color plata, su corona era prominente y hermosa de Roble con zafiros, sobresalían más sus hermosos ojos.

El arpa comenzó a sonar.

Entraron al comedor, en la larga mesa de roble, en sus asientos... sus hijos sentados y Elrond, juntó a el...Lady Galadriel.

Los ojos de Tauriel se encontraron con los de ella y la reina del bosque verde sintió su corazón detenerse.

.

.

.

.

Gracias especiales a quienes motivaron e hiceron posible esta historia. BRENDA 97, WATERSAUGUSTUS, TAURIEL765, ANA, YUKI, Y SAHETHEL SALVATORE. Tomare en cuenta todos sus Reviews, Gracias! Los adoro!.

Espero sus reviews y opiniones. Les amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel y Legolas.

Capítulo 2.

Tauriel sintió su garganta ponerse seca y se puso tensa. Miro hacia un lado, observo los árboles y su quietud, su majestuosa y hermosa paz, los verdes que los vestían, de Esmeralda era su corazón, verdes en tantas escalas y tan brillantes y contrastantes, llego la tranquilidad, la quietud que el bosque le otorgaba, su bosque, su hogar. Se llenó los pulmones de oxígeno puro y embriagador, el ambiente era su cómplice y la envolvía en calma.

Elrond sólo la observo fijamente pero con simpatía. Los herederos de Legolas conocían bien a su madre y enseguida se tensaron.

El ambiente se volvió muy pesado, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto espeso.

Legolas sintió volver a el los recuerdos de cuando le había pedido a su padre su propia muerte, de cuando sintió a Tauriel pérdida, sintiéndose sólo en la oscuridad, sólo Aragorn había estado con el hasta el final e incluso el había sufrido la maldad de esa reina elfo. Así que reunió saliva al saber que Tauriel estaría más afectada que el y dijo claramente - Que hace ella aquí? No es bienvenida / Vanya sínomello ( que se vaya! ) su vez era tranquila pero estaba llena de amenaza. Cuando Legolas actuaba así frente a Tauriel le recordaba mucho a Thranduil

-Ocólien sina pitya anna len/ Yo la he traído porque es importante- le respondió Elrond con tranquilidad. - Ella es aún una reina elfo, necesitamos hablar, algo esta pasando en la tierra media.

Tauriel guerrera como era, reunió fuerza y pudo abrir palabra.

- No confiamos en ella- Dijo.- Retirense a sus entrenamientos ( les dijo a sus hijos, quienes vieron a Galadriel con desconfianza y se marcharon excusándose de la mesa). Cuando se retiraron por completo y después de un incómodo silencio Galadriel hablo. Levantó su hermoso rostro y los miro a ambos fijamente y sin remordimiento.

- El pasado no consumado se vuelve ceniza, no vivamos en asuntos olvidados- Legolas la miraba con hostilidad, no le creía palabra alguna, sus ojos azules brillaban más- tu padre aún vive...esta con Saruman en su fortaleza- le dijo a ambos.

- El sabe donde encontrarnos- le dijo Legolas con frialdad. - no es grata su presencia en mi reino, bendiciones habrían caído sobre este reino si usted hubiera estado presente el día de la batalla con los enanos, hubiera preferido su vida a la de cualquier hermano elfo-

Tauriel miro a Legolas, recordó la batalla, los elfos caídos, los incendios, muchos enanos murieron, tantas muertes, mucha desgracia por la ambición de unos cuantos. En su mente una canción de luto cantada por la noche. Daba pena, daba asco, daba lástima y a pesar de todo ella y Legolas amaban a Thranduil con toda el alma.

El silencio se abrió nuevamente.

- Legolas, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas un gran mal acecha a la tierra media, un mal antiguo y muy poderoso- le explico Elrond.- Hilyala arin yéva vinya ré/ No podemos ignorarlo. - Miro a Tauriel - es maldad que crece entre las sombras. - su voz era casi un susurro al final.

Legolas sintió a Tauriel tensarse bajo su brazo.

- Celebra un concilio en Rivendell, asistiremos, pero no puedo tener en mi casa al motivo de nuestra casi destrucción,y pesar de eso contarás con nuestro apoyo- le dijo Legolas con promesa.

- Nan alasseä / Lo sé, gracias- Respondió Elrond.

-Vanyan merela almarelya / Me voy deseándoles buena fortuna- dijo Galadriel.

- Vanta máravë Nai Eru varyuva len/ Ve con bien y que la luz te guarde- le dijo Tauriel sólo a Elrond.

Elrond y Galadriel se inclinaron y se marcharon.

Legolas giró su cuerpo y tomo la mano de Tauriel.

- Estas bien?- la miraba a los ojos con intensidad e interés.

- Que ha sido eso?-

- El mal en casa-

- Sentí mi sangre hervir al verla, quería sacar mi daga y matarla-

- Tu siempre serás impulsiva- la miro con mucha ternura.

- Imprudente-

- No, amo lo que eres Tauriel, sino no serias tu...y te amo así-

Tauriel le dio un corto beso.- Maldad en la tierra media, yo también he sentido el mundo distinto . Debemos intervenir-

- Sabía que querrías hacerlo-

- Extraño mis dagas y se que tu extrañas el arco-

Legolas sonrió.

- Dejemos a los chicos a cargo, hay algo que debemos hacer antes de ir a Rivendell-

- Quiero visitar a Aragorn en Gondor-

- Si, antes de eso.-

- Que es?-

- Ya te diré en el camino-

Se vistieron para salir sin ropas elaboradas, sus trajes eran elegantes, bordados en oro y plata pero listos para la batalla, armadura incorporada en la tela de un metal finísimo y liviano. La falda de Tauriel era de cuero negro en tiras colgando. Ambos con sus coronas. Y escoltados por tres carruajes.

Dentro del carruaje real, se recordaron en su asiento, hasta casi dormirse tomados de la mano. Legolas la miraba, siempre lo hacia. Hablo:

-Méralyë vesta ni/ cásate conmigo-

- ya estamos casados-

- de nuevo-

Tauriel bajo la mirada apenada.

-Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat/ la luz de tus ojos bendice los míos, no me ocultes tu luz-

- Legolas órenyallo/desde el fondo de mi corazón...te amo-

- entonces despierta conmigo cada mañana, jamás me dejes en soledad-

-Nai sílë findelyo caluva tienyanna oialë/ para siempre la luz de mi ser iluminara tu camino-

Legolas la tomo de la cintura, sus narices se besaron, sus ojos se encontraron y las palabras ya no eran necesarias, comulgaban con el alma.

Los reyes del bosque verde, hermosos, abrazados, las gemas en sus coronas brillaban intentando competir con sus ojos.

El carruaje se detuvo y Legolas salió,

- Que hacemos en el castillo de Saruman?-

- Tenemos un asunto pendiente con el-

Legolas miro a Tauriel largamente,

- Se lo que planeas, no resultará.-

- Dudo que lo sepas, y si, si resultara-

Por una ventana, unos ojos color verde intensos y seductores los miraban, dedos rubios y largos tomaban las cortinas con fuerza.

Entraron al frío y simple castillo de Saruman, después de unos minutos al mago accedió a la cámara principal a recibirlos.

- Reyes del bosque Verde, es un placer recibirlos, a que debo el honor?-

Tauriel hablo. - Venimos a ver a Thranduil-

- Me temo que..-

- No puedes negarnos una audiencia con el, tal vez ello provocaría que la milicia del bosque verde deje de proteger tu castillo de...alimañas-

Saruman la observo con desagrado,

Legolas lo miro como si sus pupilas fuesen sus flechas listas,

- Sal ahora amigo mío, los tuyos te reclaman!-

De la puerta donde Saruman había entrado salió Thranduil,vestido en lujosa túnica hasta el suelo, todavía portaba su antigua corona. Se veía como si hubiera sido ayer, su luz contrastaba con lo sombrío del lugar.

- Déjenos por favor mago blanco- le dijo Tauriel,

Saruman la miro con mucho desagrado sin disimular, Legolas sonrió divertido, y el mago blanco abandonó el lugar, no sin antes decir -Si me necesitas di mi nombre-

Los tres elfos en la cámara de un mago, los tres reyes del mismo reino, sin poder ocultarse.

Como Galadriel a Thranduil no se le notaban resentimientos.

- He venido a pedirte que regreses-

Thranduil miro a Tauriel como si le hubiese dicho que los cerdos volaban, ella lo ignoro y continuo:

- Tienes tres nietos, fuertes soldados, elfos de bien, el reino está en paz, y somos tu familia-

- Estoy seguro de que mi hijo no comparte tu sentir, yo no lo comparto, no soy capaz de regresar derrotado, defraude a MI PUEBLO- las últimas palabras las grito y retumbaron en toda la habitación.

Tauriel lo miro con rabia por primera vez en su existencia.

- Defraudaste a TU HIJO, a un amigo, y a mi, que aunque sólo soy plebeya para ti, para siempre serás lo más parecido a un padre, los motivos de tu mente retorcida para tus decisiones sólo son tuyas, casi morimos por tus ideas para tu pueblo, pero henos aquí, te hemos perdonado, vuelve a casa-

Thranduil apretó los labios con fuerza, y miro a Tauriel como si le hubiese abofeteado.

-Bien, nos vamos a Rivendell, hay un concilio y...-

- No puede haber tres reyes- la interrumpió Thranduil

- Es que tu ambición no conoce fin padre? Todo, todo lo que hiciste fue sólo por tu corona! - Legolas tomo su corona y la arrojo a los pies de su padre, - Pues tenla! tenla! No la quiero! Sólo quiero ser feliz! No intervengas con mi familia ni con La Paz de nuestro pueblo porque como te la otorgo de vuelta así no dudare en quitártela- Legolas tenía los ojos humedecidos pero lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos.

Thranduil lo miro en silencio.

- No quiero que vengas con nosotros, vuelve a casa, conoce a mis hijos, cuida el reino y...no te metas en problemas- Legolas hablaba con dureza y amargura. Ya se había dado la vuelta para no mirarlo.

Tauriel se quitó su corona, y la extendió a Thranduil, el la tomo y le dijo.

- Tu naciste...para ser lo que eres, la reina del bosque verde y del corazón de Legolas hoja verde.-

Los ojos de Tauriel brillaron con esperanza. Hizo una reverencia y salió tras Legolas que ya se había ido.

Legolas y Tauriel se fueron a Gondor a caballo, dejaron los carruajes para el Rey Thranduil. Y mientras cabalgaban el sol iluminaba sus cabellos , en el de Tauriel brotó una diadema de Oro y esmeraldas y en Legolas le ataba el cabello un trío de hojas de oro. Que resaltaban de su cabeza.

Cabalgaban con fuerza, se miraron y sonrieron, como cuando todo comenzó.

.

.

.

Chicos gracias por sus reviews, disculpen la tardanza, he estado súper ocupada. Ustedes son mi inspiración.


End file.
